1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic device capable of turning a display device over on a main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the electronic device represented by the notebook portable computer, the cellular phone, or the like, the main body and the display device are hinged together. A hinge provided to the electronic device set forth in Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2004-53927 has the turning axis and the swinging axis, which intersect with each other. The turning axis supports the display device to turn between a closed state, in which a display face of the display device is overlaid with face down on the main body, and an open state, in which the display face is set up from the main body. The swinging axis is arranged in the direction that intersects with the turning axis, and the display device together with the turning axis is swung on the swinging axis with respect to the main body. Also, when the display device is moved around the turning axis and the swinging axis, such display device is brought into a reversed state, in which the display face is turned upside down on the main body. The display device of this electronic device has a touch panel that the user can touch directly even in the reversed state to input.
In particular, the interlocking mechanism is provided to the display device. This interlocking mechanism prevents an inadvertent rotation of the display device around the swinging axis with respect to the main body when the display device is moved between the open state and the closed state and between the reversed state and the open state respectively. Also, this interlocking mechanism is provided in such a manner that, when the display panel is positioned on the turning axis at some angle to the main body, a rotational resistance on the swinging axis is reduced. Also, a latch mechanism is provided to prevent a movement of the display device around the turning axis in the closed state or the reversed state.